


Wish

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, sentient stautue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Tabitha, our Queen, my lover made the ultimate sacrifice. That is not to say she died, that fate is forever denied to her.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



Tabitha, our Queen, my lover made the ultimate sacrifice. That is not to say she died, that fate is forever denied to her. Instead she stands silent guard defending her people from the darkness that threatens us all. 

And to protect me from myself.

Her marble skin is spurred to motion by the powers that surge within me. The touch of chill fingers assuage the fires inside of me. If those flames ever reach the surface, all we have built together will be destroyed. 

I needed a cool head to balance my hot temper. 

Be careful what you wish for. 

 


End file.
